


Sacrifice of a virgin

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Same arena different theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, lone victor of the 74th games, broke under Snow's rules. Became a victor like so many others.Thus, Snow uses the original idea for the 3rd quarter quell:"as a reminder to the districts that women chose to fight in the rebellion alongside the men, they would be punished the same way: the tributes for the 75th hunger games would be females in the standard reaping age of 12-18"Kellyanne Watts, district 3, feels like a failure, she isn't smart like her fellow tribute, can't use it as a weapon like her mentors, but it doesn't mean she's not gonna try to win.
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Female Characters
Series: An Endless chain. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Preparation

Kelly boarded the train and hoped the cameras didn't catch her puffy eyes. The last thing she needed was the Capitol's "sympathy"

At least Enzo can't be reaped anymore, this year was supposed to be his last and he got a pass. 

_No; don't think about your family now, focus on the task at hand._

"We should watch the reapings recap" said Beetee Latier calmly. The two girls and two mentors sat down on the sofa in front of the TV. 

Kelly's father once said her memory was unmatched: and now, with 23 girls flashing on the screen in front of them- she remembered them all: from Opal and Calico from One, through Narcissa and Enya from Seven to Haidi and Reana from Twelve. 

"You sat quietly for all of the reaping, nothing to comment?" Beetee asked. 

Kelly jumped. "Um.. that's just how I concentrate. I remember all the names now" 

"Care to test your memory?" 

"Bring it" Kelly bit her lip. 

"Okay- the girls from Two?"

"Nala is the tall broader one; Naliya is the darker skinned one, the one who didn't smile" 

"The girls from 8?"

"Chanelle is the 12 year old, Kim was the one they had to drag onto the stage" 

"Eleven?" 

"Yasmin is the 18 year old; Anika is the one who cried" 

Beetee continued to test her about all 22 other tributes then sat back. "Your memory is incredible. It could be used as a weapon. Any other special skills?" 

Kelly looked back at Wiress and Laurie talking about some electronic devices one can try and build in any type of arena. Laurie catching on Wiress' broken sentences immediately. "I'm not smart like her or you two.. I don't know if I can even contribute" 

"Of course you can. We can offer the career mentors to pick Laurie and say you are a package deal. Its the safest way to avoid death at the cornucopia" 

Kelly hasitated. "I don't think Laurie wants to drug me around" 

"I'm sure she won't mind"

* * *

The opening ceremony they both were dressed in body suits inlaid with lights. "I took a page from Cinna's outfits from last year, lights are just an amazing idea!" Said Unique, Three's new stylist. 

Kelly and Laurie simply exchanged looks. 

They stood next to the chariot in quiet. Other girls did the same and kept to themselves next to the chariots. At least, most of them. 

"Hey, three girls!" Calico Jewels from One walked towards them gracefully on her 7 inch stilettos. Kelly shrunk in her stance. Better to avoid her if necessary. "Cashmere said your mentors wanna get you into the pack again?" 

"Uhh. Yeah, Beetee did say he'll try" 

"Can you do your thing with the bombs?" Calico questioned. 

Laurie pulled Kelly close by the waist. "Yeah. Definitely, Kelly and I are a smart team. You got two smarties to work with this year. But we have terms of our own"

"Which are?"

Laurie continued. "We wanna stay alive until the pack breaks, no suprise neck snaps or something like last year" 

"Fine" said Calico, then whispered. "But I can't speak for that big Two girl." 

"Ha, the bombs are bullshit. You saw how good they did last year. They blew up their supplies!" Nala Blake yelled from her chariot before theirs. 

"There's no Katniss Everdeen or some surprise outliar this year" argued Calico. "There is no reason for the mine wall to be unsuccessful" 

Kelly and Laurie exchanged another glance. Nala was hushed over by Nalia 

"Fine..nerdy chicks. You're in the pack" yelled Nala. 

The anthem started blaring and Calico returned to her chariot in marvelous speed just a split second before it started to move. 

"I'm not electric smart like you" said Kelly quietly. "Doesn't matter. We're Threes. We stick together; I'll show you what to do and we'll do it together" 

Kelly took Laurie's hand and raised it upwards just as their chariot rolled into view. "Together"

* * *

"So, your names are Nala and Naliya? That's certainly a coincidence, right?" Joked Opal as they stood in a circle waiting for the rest of the girls. 

Kelly felt strange standing with those career girls; they were all taller; broader and older than her 16 years of age. 

"Okay, _Calico_ " taunted Nala. 

"My names Opal" 

The official pack consisted of Opal, Calico, Nala, Naliya, the two of them, and the girls from Four: Sierra and Reno. 

Kelly lowkey felt sorry for all the outliar girls doing this solo. As the 'actual' career girls showed off to eachother, Kelly went to the edible plants station, her memory allowed her to get them all in no time.

"Perfect score..what's your name again?" Naliya was eyeing the board showing the score. 

"Kelly Watts" 

Naliya smiled. "You know. You don't have to be so nervous next to us, we're not gonna backstab you- at least not until the final 8" 

Not far from them, Nala punched Laurie's shoulder and laughed. 

"Of course. I can't speak for Nala" 

"What's her thing?... Did you know her back home?" 

Naliya rolled her eyes. "Everyone did. Ever since last year's defeat, all she talked about is how she's gonna be in a quell- she was gonna volunteer regardless. But with the announcement, it was decided the second best in her year will join her."

"You" Kelly felt stupid repeating the obvious. 

Naliya sighed. "Me"

* * *

"Why do I have to go first?" Muttered Kelly as they waited for the interviews to begin. 

"I'm the more "manly one" I guess" Laurie winked, and they both snickered quietly. 

From her spot right before them, Nala joined in on the laughter. "You two aren't all that bad, nerdy chicks" 

"Thanks?" 

It seemed like Nala wanted to say more, but the anthem blared out the sounds and rang in their ears. 

When Caeser called her onstage, she put on her bravest face. "Hello Kelly, how do you feel being here?"

 _Considering how tomorrow I might accidentally die, awful._ "Wonderful! The Capitol is just so pretty! I've never seen much color back home.. but it's like a rainbow in here!" 

The audiance smiled. 

"We heard about an unlikely alliance with the careers? What do you bring to the table? No, don't tell me- you're one of the genius girls from Three. Like your mentors Wiress and Beetee" 

"It's true, I did ally with the careers, and I am smart, like Laurie. But my strongest weapon is memory"

Caesar looked appalled. "Memory? How" 

"My dad said my memory is unmatched. I can remember even all 74 victors. Give me a random year"

"Okay.. 36th?" 

"Valore Constantine, 1. It was also your first year as host, right?"

Caesar nodded. "Okay, Okay. That was an easy one: 15th?" 

"Sparkle Stark, also district 1. The Capitol called her "Bloody Mary" because she burned two tributes on a stake" 

"That is correct! 41st?" 

"My mentor Beetee" 

Caeser sped up the pace. "Correct! 39th?" 

"Adrianna Gowaine, 6. "The woman who changed"" a spotlight flicked on said woman in the mentors seats.

"Correct! 66th?"

"Kala Jaoule, district 11" 

"Correct! 21st?" 

"Wendell Iverson; district 5" 

"Wow! Even I didn't know that!" Caeser laughed and the audience murmured in excitement.

"Okay. We don't have much time. One last question for Kelly Watts, all or nothing: who won the 2nd ever hunger games?" 

Kelly didn't hasitate: "Harris Tate, district 10" 

"That is Correct! Big applause for Kelly Watts, thank you!" The audiance cheered and yelled her name as she got off. 

"You were awesome!" Naliya put up her hand. Kelly just stared at her, confused. "It's a high five! You're supposed to clap your hand with mine.. what, you don't do that in Three?" 

"I know what A high five is.. it's just that in the part of three that I live in we don't really do it" _also I didn't have any friends to do that with._

"Well, do it with me!" Naliya smiled. "Oh- okay" said Kelly and high fived her. 

Laurie ran off the stage. "I did it! It was hard, but I got through it! You were awesome by the way, Kells" 

Kelly blushed. "Thanks...um.. Lau" 

Beetee and Wiress were waiting up ahead. "Oh, our mentors are here, we should go" added Kelly.

"Wait!-" Naliya yelled out, before regretting. "uh.. you know what? Nevermind. I can tell you tomorrow in the arena. Sleep nice!" She grabbed Nala by the arm and dragged her to the elevator.

* * *

That night, Kelly fidgeted with her token- a bracelet made of wire her sister gave her. She twisted the wire under her finger and tried to breath. 

A knock on the door. Laurie. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure" 

"You nervous?" 

"I shouldn't be. Naliya and Opal and Calico promised they won't hurt us. But what about after the first day? After the first week? And what if it's down to us?" 

Laurie sat down on Kelly's bed. "I doubt it'll come down to us. The odds are nothing. The pack will kill one of us for sure until the finale" 

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Wow, that's Comforting" 

Laurie sighed. "Me and Wiress calculated. But don't worry. The arena is also a big factor to consider. We don't know what its gonna be" 

"Lets hope its not a tundra like twelve years ago" 

Laurie laughed. "I think it's safe to say they won't. It's "boring" to see kids die of hypothermia" 

Kelly sat down next to Laurie. "Look.. I know it's a weird thing to ask..but...I haven't had my first kiss yet, and even tho you're not a boy...I wanna experience at least that before..."

Laurie considered the offer "Okay, no problem. I never kissed a girl before too but.. If you want this. Then.. okay here goes" 

Kelly closed her eyes and felt Laurie's lips on hers. 

_Are girls' lips supposed to be this soft?_ Kelly took a chance and pushed Laurie's short black hair behind her ear. 

They parted. "Wow.. that was.. thanks, Laurie.." "it's cool. Felt a little weird.. I guess it's not my thing. But if you enjoyed it then.. that's great" 

"Have a good night. And..good luck tomorrow." Said Kelly. "Goodnight, Kells"

* * *

The first thing Kelly felt when her tube rose was the hot sun on her face. The Wind was blowing her hair, blocking her sight. 

From what she could see; there were water all around her, and about 30 meters to her left was a floating rock trail, that moved towards either the cornucopia or the sand that surrounded the lake they were positioned in.

Where the sand ended started trees, tall, weird type of trees. _jungle. Like the pictures in school._

There was another tribute in her little wedge, Sierra, from Four. An ally. To Sierra's right there was another trail like the one on her left.

The clock reached ten seconds. Kelly noticed therr were bags floating in the wedges. The really big ones, along with weapons, were at the cornucopia's mouth. 

The gong sounded; Sierra jumped and started moving towards the rock trail close to her, Kelly did the same.

_Wait a second, I can't swim!._


	2. Games #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days of the games, the pack starts to notice something strange about the arena.

Kelly expected to sink like a rock, but something still kept her afloat. _okay, okay.. just... paddle your way to the trail._

She jumped over and got on the trail, watching her steps as she runs towards the golden horn. 

As soon as she reached the cornucopia Kelly saw Ikki, the girl from five, charging at her with a sword. Kelly froze.

"Duck!" Said someone, and Kelly dropped to the floor. Reno, dripping water all around, threw something- a trident- that lodged itself in the girl's chest, she fell to the floor. 

"You need a weapon, Kelly!" Reno grabbed the bloody trident and stood in position, waiting for more girls to make a run for it. 

Kelly grabbed the first weapn she could find- a metal club- and stood with shaking hands.

No other girls made a run for it on their side, but soon enough, Kelly heard Eight canons. 

"Come on" Reno signaled her to come along. They circled the cornucopia, the other seven dead bodies were there, Kelly recognized all of them: 

Hannah from Five, Lizza from Six, Enya from Seven, Little Chanelle from Eight, Jakla from Nine, Emily from Ten, Reana from Twelve and the Ikki, who Reno killed earlier. 

"Where's Laurie?" Kelly looked around, fanatically. 

"Relax; she's there" Nala pointed at the wedge to their right, Laurie still stood there, not moving. "I'm coming to get you!" Nala called out to her, then jumped in the warm water and paddled effectively towards her. 

Naliya joined Kelly, wiping the blood off her short swords. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Reno helped me" 

"Good" Naliya smiled. "We should go to the jungle so they can pick up the bodies. Besides, the cornucopia is smaller, there's no reason to stay here" 

Calico grabbed the huge bag. "Then lets take the good stuff with us" 

The eight strong career pack joined Nala and Laurie then moved to sit on the sand close to where she stood. Drinking water and resting. Quickly enough, the sun went down and the anthem played. 

"We should go hunting tonight, One girl from each district, the rest stays here" said Opal. 

"Good idea" agreed Nala. "Okay, Opal- since you suggested, me, Laurie and Sierra will go. Kelly, you stay and work on the bombs" 

"But if we don't secure the cornucopia, what can the mines do?" Asked Calico. 

Laurie exchanged A fearful glance with Kelly. "We can use it as weapon, it's more efficient like that" 

Kelly nodded. "Can you do that?" Calico questioned.

"If Wiress did that, I think it's possible" replied Laurie. 

"Fine. Kelly; you stay and do that, Reno can get you the mines, just tell her how to unplug them-" Kelly felt like biting her nails. _I have no idea how to do that!_

"I think Kelly should join your hunt" said Laurie quickly. "She has a good memory and knows all the tributes by face" 

"Okay" Calico crossed her arms. 

Kelly released a small breath of relief. "I'll go hunting with them, Nala, Calico, Reno, Stay with Laurie" said Naliya. 

Nala just shrugged. Opal grabbed a pair of night vision glasses from one of the bags. "Let me lead, I'll signal if I see someone"

* * *

They walked for what seemed like an hour when they heard screams coming from behind. All Four turned back. "Naliya, Kelly, go back there. Sierra and I will keep searching" Opal's voice was urgent.

"Come on" Naliya grabbed Kelly's arm and they ran back, ignoring the leaves and branches in their way. They reached the sand camp. Nala was bending next to Laurie, who meddled with something on the ground. Calico was sitting in the shallow water with Reno, the latter's red hair was even redder with blood.

"Is she okay?!" Naliya and Kelly ran to help.

"She's gonna be fine, it's just slight head injury." Calico helped Reno lie down. "A huge wave just... came when she was underwater and washed everything in that wedge.. she got hit with something but we got two mine..things" 

"They are neutralized bombs. Kelly and I are gonna figure out how to activate them again" said Laurie from her position. 

A canon fired and they all jumped. Another followed. 

"Sierra-" Reno murmured, fighting Calico who held her down.. "shh, I'm sure it's not for her, lie back down we need to wash the injury-" Reno did as she was told.

Naliya was first on guard duty along with Kelly.

Opal and Sierra hasn't returned yet, Nala, Laurie, A tired Calico and a bandaged Reno were asleep next to the fire. 

Naliya stared at the tree in front of them. "Kells, look" lightning struck it, like a private storm was happening just in that wedge. 

"The tree is supposed to be burned by now" said Kelly. 

"Really? That's weird" Naliya narrowed her eyes. 

"Don't think about it much. Maybe it's just pretty show for the Capitol" Kelly shrugged.

A rustle from their left caused them both to turn. Naliya raised her swords. 

Opal stumbled back, out of breath and covered in something dark. "I outran the thing, but Sierra- I-" her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted.

* * *

Day two, and Opal hasn't awaken yet, but no canon fired to signal her death. Reno, still recovering and grieving, suggested to pour water on her face, but nothing happened. 

The wave came again that morning, but they were safe and away from it. 

No other canons fired during the day or night.

* * *

On day Three, Laurie invited Kelly to work with her, Reno insisted she was fine, and swam to bring four more bombs.

"You just plug the black string into this plug here. Yeah, like that. Now, press these two buttons. That's great!" Laurie whispered to her what to do while they worked. 

Kelly's memory allowed her to learn quickly, and they activated all of the bombs again. 

"Now lets try shooting them, like a slingshot" Laurie told the others. "The pressure will allowed them to explode once make contract with whatever you aim at" 

"I'll try it" Nala took the wooden slingshot and readied a bomb in it: she fired at the trees not so far to their right. They exploded. 

A canon fired. Calico quickly ran to Opal's side, but she was still breathing.

"Someone was nearby, we killed her" she announced.

Night had showed them it's Aimee from Six.

* * *

On day Four, Nala, Reno and Laurie went to test more bombs. Calico stood guard while Naliya went circling around the beach to see if she can catch someone. 

Kelly tightened a rubber they got from Beetee and Wiress to make more slingshots when Opal let out a gasp, she coughed, and Calico rushed to her side.

"Opal! Oh, thank the makers.. I didn't know what to do.. we got all kind of stuff but non of them really worked.. I'm so glad you're okay!" 

"Calico? What- what happened?" Opal pushed herself on her elbows. "You fainted after running into.. something.. in the jungle, are you okay?" 

Opal sat up and moved a hand through her hair. "Oh, makers, I feel weird. How long was I out?" 

Calico sat on her heels by her district partner's side.. "about three days. Just one more death since the bloodbath and Sierra. I'm just glad you're awake!" 

Kelly dragged herself closer to them, a canon fired. "Sorry to interrupt but- you need to tell us, what was that thing?" 

"If I remember correctly.. it was lots of murdery looking bugs.. one of them stinged me. I think.. and one of them took Sierra's head off... I felt like puking right there" Opal drank from one of the water bottles and nibbled on pieces of jerky.

"Who do you think the canon was for?" Calico asked.

"Narcissa? Maybe Kim? Who knows?" Kelly shrugged. 

The afternoon was slowly coming, Naliya came back full circle before she stopped about 100 meters away. Her head immediately turning towards the trees. Kelly stood up, intended to call out to her, before the scream of a young woman pierced thw silence, Kelly saw Naliya's face turn page white before she ran in, screaming too:

"America?!" 

Kelly ran after her to where Naliya stood a minute ago, ignoring Calico and Opal's confused warnings, when she heard a scream that was painfully familiar, from home.

Her sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack is at the Six O'clock wedge for now. Told you the arena stays the same.


	3. Games #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games continue, the big pack struggles to understand the arena and it's secret.

Her sister is screaming.

_How did she even get here?! What is this?! A part of the games?!"_

Kelly found Naliya, who ran in circles, tears streaming down her face as she called out again. "America, where are you?!" 

Her sister's scream mixed with the other girl, the one Naliya called America. What was strange was that the screams came from up high. _up high?_

When Kelly looked up she saw two birds circling above them. She threw a rock that hit one of them and sent it flying down. 

"Look, Naliya, it's a jabberjay, we learned about them at school, they are the Capitol's failed experience!" 

Naliya was breathing heavily. "The birds make the noise? How- how exactly do they get it?!" 

"Well.. they.. copy things they hear.." 

Naliya shot up, eyes wide. "What?! You mean they're forcing America to scream for them? Or do you think they-" her voice broke off.

"There's no reason for them to torture them. It's- its a part of the games. We learn to do that in school" 

The genius elite learns to do that in school, but it seems to calm Naliya down. Kelly hears her father's scream and shivers in her spot, but Naliya picks up more rocks and throws it on the bird. 

"Come on!" Naliya grabbed her arm and dragged her to ran by her side. The birds gather behind them, Kelly hears her sister Livi, her father again.. she looks over to Naliya, and sees it takes all of the girl from Two's will power to not turn around. 

They arrive at the sand, Laurie stands there, waving her arms to stop. Kelly stops into a halt, but Naliya continues on and finds herself running face first into transparent glass. 

"Are you okay?" Kelly asks her over the screams. Naliya rocks back and forth, not caring that her face is red and her nose is running blood. She puts her hands over her ears trying to block out the sounds. 

Kelly turns to Laurie on the other side, Laurie crunches down and holds out her hand: Kelly reads her lips. _be strong._

Kelly stares down the Jabberjays flocking in the tree in front of them; a choir of familiar screams: her dad, Livi, her two cousins, Dayta- her best friend, even Beetee joins in. She stares them down with tears in her eyes. _I'm strong, I'm strong, I won't break, I won't break!_

It seems like forever before she feels Laurie's hands on her shoulders. "Come on, get up" Laurie offered her a hand. 

Nala took Naliya's hand, the girls from Two walked towards the water without a word. 

"We got one more" said Laurie when the retuned to camp. "You'll see today"

The anthem showed Yasmin from Eleven and Perri from Ten.

* * *

"Who's left?" Asked Opal on day five's breakfast.

Kelly counted quickly and matched a face to each tribute. 

"There's the seven of us, Wynonna from Nine, Anika from Eleven, Narcissa from Seven, Kim from Eight and Haidi from Twelve." 

"A twelve? This far into the games?" Calico crossed her arms, thinking. 

"Maybe it's another Katniss" suggested Reno. 

"We need to go hunting again. Kelly, you're coming this time. Naliya?" Opal looked at the Two girl, who said nothing. 

"I'll go" she sounded tired. 

"Okay; Calico, Reno, Laurie, you stay. The rest of you, lets go" Opal took charge again.

Kelly took a slingshot and two bombs. "Laurie and Reno can get more. Let's go!" Said Opal. 

"Don't go left, the wave is gonna come from your left!" Said Reno.

Just as she spoke, the morning wave swooped in. 

"See? it's safe now!" Replied Opal.

* * *

They walked in silence, Opal was effectively searching around, while Nala sharpened her sword with a smaller knife. 

Naliya walked quietly behind all of them.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked. 

"I'm fine Three, keep moving."

"Wow, unpersonal much.. Did I do anything wrong?" 

Naliya sighed. "No, Kelly, You didn't.. Sorry. Just... keep moving okay?" 

The circled the arena when the lightning struck the tree. "Look! It's that tree from day one!" Said Kelly, excited 

"We saw it yesterday, it does that from time to time. Once at daylight and once at nighttime" Nala didn't seem bothered. 

"Like a clock" suggested Kelly. 

"Yeah, like a clock" Nala shrugged.

Kelly thought about the wave, which comes in the morning and at night. From the jungle, she pictured the cornucopia with it's wedges and tail pointed at this wedge...

She jumped up. "It _is_ a clock!" 

All three girls looked at her, confused. Even Naliya looked up.

"The arena, it's a clock" she repeated.

"How?" Asked Nala, eyebrow raised. 

"Think about how the cornucopia looks, it's tail is now pointed towards us because we're in the wedge where the tree with the lightning is. That's Twelve! And the wave is Ten because it's two wedges to the left! Each wedge activates in the hour its meant for" 

Opal's face lit up. "Kelly that is genius! It might work! C'mon, we can go to the cornucopia and test the theory" 

Kelly and the girls from Two followed Opal who crashed towards the beach. They ran on one of the rock trails and reached the small island the cornucopia sat on. 

"See? The tail points to the wedge we just left, with the tree" 

"Each wedge has a tree just like this" argued Nala. 

"But we saw the lightning hit this wedge's tree" replied Kelly. 

"Okay, you convinced me" said Opal, Naliya nodded. "That means we sit at the beach of the six wedge- whatever mutt there's in there; it doesn't go near the beach" 

"The wedge with the Jabberjays is the four to five wedge. Judging by the length and it's position" said Kelly, Naliya shuddered. 

"The bugs is Eleven to twelve" said Opal. "Wait, did you write this down?" 

Kelly smiled. "No need. I remember it all" 

The lightning stopped hitting the tree, and light sounds of rain sounded from the wedge that was One through two o'clock. 

"One p.m" said Opal.

An arrow hit her back. 

Nala and Naliya reached for their weapons. Kelly reached for the slingshot and the bombs. 

Another arrow lodged itself in the cornucopia's wall.

Kim and Haidi were at the wedged to their right, from their place, Calico and Reno readied themselves too, Calico and her throwing knives, Reno and her trident. 

Nala and Naliya ran forward on the two rock trails of the wedge. 

Haidi aimed her bow and Naliya ducked, Nala was not so fortunate and took Kim's crossbow arrow to the leg, she dropped in the water.

A canon fired. 

Kelly aimed her slingshot, Reno and Calico were close but Calico's throws were off, one of her knives lodged itself in Haidi's shoulder, but the girl from Twelve now aimed towards Calico.

"Naliya, Nala, Calico, DUCK!" 

She unstinged the slingshot and the bomb went off.

* * *

Someone shook her awake. "Kelly? Kells, do you hear me? Open your eyes" 

Naliya and Laurie were sitting next to her. 

"I- what? What happned?" 

"Opal died, then Calico and Reno were in trouble and we almost got these two outliars and you shot the bomb! One of them got away but the other was blown to bits. You didn't took your own advice and flew backwards with the blast." Laurie breathed. 

"What you did was badass" said Naliya.

"Where's..?" 

"Calico and Reno are mostly fine, they're taking care of Nala." 

Kelly sat up, her head was heavy and her breath short. "You're okay?" Naliya's almost-black eyes were filled with worry. 

"I think I might have a concussion" said Kelly before dropping back unconscious, Naliya was quick to catch her.

* * *

Days Six, Seven and Eight were spent healing, another canon fired on day Seven, for Anika from 11. Calico went hunting alone but came up empty handed. 

Laurie made frequent trips to the cornucopia, trying to get a better look at the clock theory and what else the arena could be hiding. 

Naliya never left her side during the day, she helped Kelly eat her meals but at night she went far towards the water. On night 8, Kelly heard her murmuring in her sleep. "I'm sorry, Mer, I just can't help it" 

On day 9 Reno stood up. "It was nice. But I won't take my chances, gimme an hour head start"

"You're leaving?" Asked Nala. Bewildered.

"Yeah, got my trident and a nice pack. Odds in your favor and all that!" She jumped in the water and swam towards the two o'clock wedge. Trident and all.

Laurie sat next to Kelly that night. "There are ten tributes left. I say we split soon" she whispered.

"Two more days" groaned Kelly. 

"See someone you like, huh?" Laurie nudged towards Naliya sitting alone with her bare feet in the water, her dark skin and hair glowing slightly in the moonlight. 

"Lay off" Kelly was half dazed from the meds sponsers gave for her to heal.

_Naliya looks so pretty in the moonlight. I wanna kiss her so badly._

"I'm giving you until night 11, then I'm leaving and you can choose wether to come with me or not" said Laurie .

"I'll come with you no matter what Laur Laur" Kelly drifted off to sleep. She found herself dreaming about Naliya. 


	4. Games #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days Ten and Eleven. Kelly talks with Naliya, the pack is on the verge of breaking.

Calico and Nala went hunting again. Haidi, Narcissa and Wynonna were good at adapting to the arena and Kelly wondered whether they figured the deal out.

Reno was somewhere between the One-two and two-three wedges, so they scouted there too, all they found was red on the ground. 

A canon fired towards the afternoon, Naliya was sharpening her swords next to the water, Kelly, tired of laying without moving for three days, got up and joined her.

Naliya retreated to the left, away from her.

Kelly was starting to get pissed. "Can you stop doing that? I'm sick of your bipolarness. Do you want to be around me or not?" 

Naliya finally looked back. "You need to stop confusing me" 

" _I'm confusing?!_ What did I do to confuse you?" 

Naliya threw the swords away in anger. "I came into the games to stay alive for someone, to come home to her. And now you... I met you and you're making me doubt _everything!_ I like you a lot, but I also love Mer so much." She buried her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I just said it on the goddamn camera" she added.

Kelly was stunned. "Mer. You mean America? The girl who screamed.." 

"Yes, her. Happy now?" 

Kelly hugged her knees. "Well, I'm not gonna take you from her.. that's cheating"

Naliya sighed.. "we had a huge fight over me volunteering and I didn't know if we're together or not. And I might not even make it-"

"Yes, you will" argued Kelly. 

"What I'm saying is.. I like you, Kelly. I really do. And I'm sorry for cheating in front of all of Panem but it might not even matter. I'll deal with it if I win"

"Naliya..What are you saying?" 

"I wanna kiss you, at least one time. Just once" Naliya pressed her fingers to her tenples. 

"Okay. I only did this one time other then you so.. I'm warning you" Kelly blushed hard.

Naliya's kiss was better than Laurie's. Naliya really wanted it, Kelly could feel every short breath they took between, she felt Naliya's hand caressing her cheek, could feel Naliya's beautiful black hair between her fingers. 

"Wow" they were still centimetres apart, and Kelly could feel her cheeks heating up. "Kissing you feels. Amazing.." 

"Maybe I'll do it again" said Naliya before running towards Nala and Calico. Returning from the hunt.

"We almost got that annoying Seven girl. But then the monkeys came" said Nala. 

The sun clock they made showed its four p.m . "If someone was in the Jabberjays section she would've triggered it" said Calico.

"No, you did your part for today" said Naliya. 

"We all did" Laurie snickered.

* * *

On night Ten (the anthem showed Wynonna in the sky. As Kelly remembered) None of them slept.

"Hey, Kelly. Why don't we continue the little game you played with Caeser in the interview? I'll give you a year and you name the victor" said Nala.

"Okay, bring it"

"37th" Nala taunted.

"Gunther Richson" a nod from Calico confirmed she was right. (Not that she needed it, Kelly knew she was right)

"40th" said Naliya.

"Whitley Rave, AKA Lyme Goulding. The wonderland arena" 

"56th" said Calico.

"Aria-Mae D'ivoire, district 2" 

"You're giving her just careers." Laurie crossed her arms "17th" 

"Woof Caningham. District 8" 

"11th" said Nala again.

"The legend. Mags Flanagan" 

"Ugh..I have so much respect for that woman. Reno is so lucky to have her as a mentor" said Calico. 

"Do you have a favorite victor, Kelly?" Asked Nala. 

"Well.. Mags is the bomb, but I like Rowan Sullivan the best. So unique with her methods" Kelly stared at the artificial stars above them. 

"Do you have a favorite victor?" Laurie asked Nala. "Adrianna's story is so cool. If I need to pick a non career.. my favorite career victor is Enobaria Dominiquez"

"Of course she's your favorite" Calico rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, your favorite is Savannah Richson or something like that- Enobaria knows her and says she's a total bitch. And yeah, I just said that on camera!" Nala sticks out an inappropriate finger. 

"Actually. my favorite is Satine Galore. She is barely remembered in One and in Panem in general and that's a shame" 

"What year did she win again?" Asked Naliya. 

"The 49th" said Calico and Kelly together.

* * *

Day Eleven began with a canon. 

"Finally" sighed Nala.

"It could be for Reno, or the Twelve girl" argued Laurie. 

"Anyway, it's the final eight, people"

"Final seven, actually: the five of us, Reno probably, and the outliar from Twelve" 

"Then I guess it's time we split up, I'll go to the monkeys section, Nala and Naliya, you can stay here or at least in this area, Laurie and Kelly, go up or wherever" Calico picked up a big pack and a handful of knives. 

Nala grabbed two smaller bags. "You're coming, Naliya?" 

Naliya stood in the middle, Laurie started moving towards the cornucopia to retrieve some bags for her and Kelly. 

Naliya turned to Kelly. "May the odds be in your favor, Kellyanne Watts. You were amazing" 

Kelly didn't hasitate to kiss her one last time. "Goodbye. Hope we never meet again in the arena"

The split rules they set up: nobody's throwing any knives at the back. Kelly joined Laurie in the cornucopia's mouth before they headed out to the Twelve section. 

Kelly gave Naliya one last smile before Naliya disappeared with her district partner in the 6-7 wedge.


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final days of the 75th annual hunger games.

Kelly watched the lightning hit the tree on night 11 with amazement.

She and Laurie agreed to stay at this section for the rest of the games, at a safe distance from the tree itself, but not enough to trigger the bugs from the Eleven-twelve section.

Laurie was still meddling with something on the ground. "Did you bring any of the bombs?" Asked Kelly. 

"Yes. The two that were left" Laurie threw the little bag at Kelly's feet, Kelly still carried a slingshot.

"What is this? You refused to tell me when we left the others" Kelly sat down next to her district partner and the weird transparent reel.

"I took that from the cornucopia, it's wire, and I think it's the same kind of wire they use at the factories to connect an electrical circle" 

"So why is it so important?" 

Laurie wrapped a wisp of the wire around her finger. "It can help us electrocute the lake to prevent other tributes from reaching the cornucopia" 

"But I thought you need some vessel of electricity to power the wire- ohhh" Kelly gazed at the tree, the midnight hour had passed, and lightning no longer struck it. 

"Yep. The tree will power it up. We'll start tomorrow"

* * *

They woke up in the middle of the night to a canon.

"Who do you think it was for?" Laurie whispered.

"I don't know, but it's one less girl to worry about" 

They woke up to see the wave crashing in on the island that was the cornucopia. 

Just after the mid-noon lightning struck, Laurie started to wrap the wire around the tree, she held out the small reel. "We need to lay out the wire, spread it so it'll reach the lake." 

Kelly stood up. "Ill do it" 

Laurie smiled. "I was hoping you would."

"So; I just need to tie it in the water?" 

"Yes" answered Laurie 

"But I can't swim" 

Laurie patted her belt. "This will keep you afloat, you just need to take enough air to tie it underwater" 

"Okay..here I go.."

* * *

Kelly moved through the jungle, in what Laurie described as the 7-12 wedges. Laurie said to lay out some wire in the jungle to confuse the other girls, so Kelly let the wire get caught in as many trees and leaves as possible. 

She was in the 7-8 wedge when everything went black.

Kelly blinked hard once, twice. _what is going on?!_

She granted in frustration before she heard the familiar voices.

"Ugh, I can't see anything! Is this what happens on seven o'clock?!" Kelly could hear Nala crushing through leaves not far away, if it wasn't for the pitch black darkness they were all stuck in, Nala would have seen her by now.

"It's okay Nala, we'll just wait until the dark passes" Kelly bit her lip down as Naliya reassured her district partner not so far away. 

"That's a whole ass hour! I bet the gamemakers want us to go after the others now!" 

"We can try and find a way out of here, but keep your sword down, I don't want you to accidentally injure me" if Kelly could see Naliya, she would guess that the girl from two was frowning now. 

Kelly knew she had to move, continue on her way. She took a careful step; a twig broke under her heel.

"What was that?!" Roared Nala. 

"I'm sure it's nothing, Nala. We need to keep moving"

Kelly took the next step on her toes and continued, silent. 

She broke through the trees to the beach just as the anthem started playing: the canon from earlier was for Haidi, which left only her former alliance.

The water were warm on her skin as she dove down and tied the little wire she had left to the nearest podium. In the setting sun she could see Reno in the water on the opposite wedge- the 2-3 section. She was down on her knees and Kelly could hear her moanings of pain even all the way from the podium. 

_What horror is going on in the 2-3 section?_

It was about Nine O'clock when Kelly decided leaving the water is safe.

From her place in the water, Laurie saw something shiny blinking coming from the twelve section, Laurie was signaling her to come over- but she's also exposing their position, _why?_

It was when she saw Reno jumping out of the water and bolting towards the twelve wedge that Kelly paddled faster. Reno was (naturally) a fast swimmer, she practically flew in that lake, swimming towards Laurie's beacon. 

Someone else broke through the treeline and circled the beach towards the beacon- Calico. 

Kelly reached dry land but Reno was already in the jungle; Calico arrived, and Kelly felt the _woosh_ of a throwing knife shriking above her head. 

Calico didn't waste any time and reached for another knife. They made their way through the jungle when Kelly heard the ticking of bugs near by.

And then three of them charged at her and Calico, their big, hideous eyes were pitch black, Calico wasted two knives on fighting them off before she tried to ran past them. She stroke down the bug closest to Kelly, who kept running behind her. "Thanks!" Kelly yelled. 

"Don't thank me, you'll be dead anyway in a few minutes" Kelly saw her slowing down. The girl from One was on her last bits of strength, she was breathing heavily as she ran. 

Kelly crushed into the twelve section and saw Laurie on a bush with the slingshot and a bomb, Reno was laying unconscious- since there was no canon- on the ground. 

Nala and Naliya followed; double swords and a mace in hand. 

Laurie fired the bomb and Kelly ducked, she saw Calico and the girls from Two do the same, Nala banged her face hard on the ground. 

Kelly's ears were ringing, her sight was half red. _did I also hit my head?_

Laurie pulled out something and looked up. Through her dizziness Kelly saw her looking at the girls laying down on the ground. A thunder crushed in the distance.

"Kelly, get up!" Laurie's voice was distant.

The midnight Lighting stroke and Kelly no longer felt anything.

* * *

Laurie opened her eyes.

Five canons fired, strong like the thunder from earlier. 

The shuttle was grabbing the bodies around her. Laurie ran towards Kelly, her face were covered in blood and black burns, Laurie ran her palm over Kelly's eyes, closing them.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"Ladies and gentlemen: The victor of the 75th hunger games- Laurie Kai from district 3!" 


End file.
